


Until the end of the world

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex stood stock still, silently as they stared at the TV. <br/>“Is this a practical joke?” Matt asked quietly, as the presenter announced that they were receiving statements in from Downing Street and the White House confirming the news and that the Prime Minister would make a statement imminently, but they were urging people not to panic.<br/>“I don’t think it is darling. You don’t think it’s the...” Alex trailed off.<br/>“Apocalypse?” Matt tried to laugh. “I think it might be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New fic, lots written already, usual crap that I put here, let me know what you think!!

“Matt, darling, would you like another cup of tea or would you rather have a beer now?” Alex called to him in the bathroom.  
“Tea is fine Alex, just whatever you’re having.” Matt replied seconds later, drying his hands on his old, faded Radiohead t-shirt.  
“Tea it is then, go on, sit down! I’ll bring them in with me in a moment.” She told him, shooing him from the kitchen of her Cardiff flat.  
Minutes later, Alex walked into the living room carrying two mugs of tea as Matt was flicking through the channels on her TV, eventually settling on a football match.  
“Honestly, darling, how can I expect you to pay attention to your lines when there’s a football game on?” She joked. Alex thumbed through the pages of her latest script, finding the page they had decided to start at, and after curling her feet up under her, read her first line aloud. Matt sat on the sofa opposite her, naughtily resting his feet on the coffee table as he too read aloud. It didn’t take long for the flirting to ramp up between their characters, River Song and the Doctor, and it had always seemed that Alex and Matt shared the same chemistry. Neither of them noticed the way the other looked at them though, too obsessed at ogling their counterpart, or staring longingly into their eyes to notice they were doing the same. If they ever did notice, or the flirty comments just overstepped the friendly boundary, then they just put it down to on set chemistry bleeding through into their everyday lives. Alex would look at Matt, her handsome on screen husband, 20 years her junior, and want to straddle his waist and ride him until they both found ecstasy, but why would he be interested in a middle aged, double divorced, single mother who splits her time between two continents. Matt gazed at Alex, wanting nothing more than to gently lay his sexy, mature, all around phenomenal co-star down on his bed and make slow, sweet love to her all night long, but why would she want to be with an overgrown, inexperienced man child who can’t walk in a straight line without falling over or knocking something to the ground when she could have a sensible, grown man who could treat her right?  
They ran their lines with practised precision over the next hour, eventually feeling confident enough to leave the scripts on the coffee table and block out their movements. The wedding scene between them, in the latest episode ‘The Wedding of River Song’, wasn’t exactly the height of romance, but they found it perfect. There they stood, alone in Alex’s flat, late evening on a Friday night, with a spare bow tie wrapped around their hands, uttering the last couple of lines before their big on screen kiss.  
“I’ll make it a good one.” Matt whispered as the room fell silent.  
“You’d better.” Alex replied breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him.  
“We apologise for the interruption to regular programming, but we have a news flash. We will now go over to the BBC News studios in London.” The TV announcer said, as their lips were millimetres apart. Matt and Alex slowly turned their heads towards the TV.  
“A news flash? I didn’t know they still did news flashes!” Matt half joked. “Must be important.” He held Alex’s hand in his free one, letting the bow tie unwind from his other, falling softly to the floor. Whatever they were about to say on the news must be big, they didn’t do news flashes to announce a company was making a few hundred people redundant now with they had 24hour rolling news. This had to be something like the Queen passing away or a horrendous terror attack. In fact, now he thought about it, the last new flash Matt remembered was 9/11, and he shuddered at the thought that something similarly awful had happened. Nothing could have prepared him for what they did say.  
“We are getting reports in from various government agencies across the globe, including NASA, telling everyone to prepare for the worst as a 1.5 mile wide meteor makes it’s way towards Earth. The meteorite is currently travelling at speeds of more than 100,000 miles per hour and is expected to make impact in Central Africa in approximately 10 hours time. It is currently unknown what damage is expected. All persons are being told to stay indoors, fill any bottles, sinks and baths with water, and to board or tape any windows. This is not a drill, everyone MUST stay indoors, across the planet, and prepare for the worst. We will bring you more on this story as it develops.”  
Matt and Alex stood stock still, silently as they stared at the TV.   
“Is this a practical joke?” Matt asked quietly, as the presenter announced that they were receiving statements in from Downing Street and the White House confirming the news and that the Prime Minister would make a statement imminently, but they were urging people not to panic.  
“I don’t think it is darling. You don’t think it’s the...” Alex trailed off.  
“Apocalypse?” Matt tried to laugh. “I think it might be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decided not to tell her that the impact would probably create a bomb hundreds of times, if not thousands, more powerful than any ever seen on Earth, and if they survived that, and the possible earthquakes after, then the debris created on impact would block the sunlight from the atmosphere, causing temperatures to drop, and contaminating the water supply, which would eventually wipe all like from the planet, just like what had happened with the dinosaurs.

“Oh god! Salome! I need to talk to Salome!” Alex shouted as her front door burst open, revealing a dishevelled looking Karen and Arthur.  
“Have you seen the news?” Arthur asked as Karen started crying. Alex was flying around the living room, trying to find her mobile, discovering it a few minutes later under a cushion. She ran into her bedroom, leaving the others in the living room watching the news as she tried frantically to call her daughter. It took a few attempts, but she eventually got through.   
“Mommy? What’s happening? They are sending us all home from school and all of the teachers are crying.” The young girl asked, she was only 10.  
“Oh my baby. I’m not sure what’s happening, but Daddy will look after you, I promise.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Me too honey, but it will be OK, I promise, when have I ever broken a mummy promise?”  
“Never.” Salome said quietly. “I love you mommy.”  
“Not as much as I love you. Salome Violetta Haertel, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, don’t ever forget that!” A tear slipped down Alex’s cheek as she spoke to her daughter, possibly for the last time ever. “I love you more than anything else, you are the most precious thing to me. Whatever happens in the next few hours, we will be together again I swear. Thank you for just being you honey, you’ve made me so happy. I love you, I’ll try and call again in a few hours, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”  
“I love you too mommy. You are the best mom I could ever have asked for. I’m sorry for all the times I was naughty.” Alex’s heart shattered as she heard her little girl break down.  
“It’s not important now. Just remember I love you more than life itself.”  
“I love you too mommy. I-” The phone went dead. Alex tried desperately, possibly hundreds of times, to call her daughter back, but the phone lines were jammed.  
Matt heard the guttural scry from Alex’s bedroom, and quickly left their guests to find her. The sound of Alex screaming in torment like that hit Matt like a kick in the guts.  
He found her sobbing, her whole body violently shaking with tears as she curled herself into an ever tighter ball on her bed. Matt slipped back out of her room unnoticed and told Karen and Arthur kindly to leave, promising they would come and find them in an hour or two.  
He padded back down the hallway, pausing briefly to watch the news. The reporters, the prime minister, the president, everyone, was in tears. This is it, Matt thought. This is the end of the world. Remembering the earlier advice, Matt quickly turned on all of the taps in Alex’s flat, filling the bath and sinks, before running as quick as he could down to his flat to do the same. Luckily, he had been food shopping earlier that day, and had a full pantry, including a lot of tins of various foods. His mum always told him to stock up on tinned and non perishable food, because the Welsh weather could be so bad. He locked his front door and dashed back to Alex’s, turning off all of the taps that he had left running low, and checked her cupboards. It seemed as though Alex had been shopping recently too, and also prepared for the worst weather that Cardiff could throw at them, with a lot of tins. They’d be able to survive for a few days in their flats if they survived the impact.  
Just as he was about to flop onto the sofa, exhausted from all of the running up and down the hallway, he heard Alex emit another gut wrenching sob. Suddenly, Matt remembered the love of his life was thousands of miles away from the little girl she had fought tooth and nail for for years, during the apocalypse. Without a seconds hesitation, he bounded down the hallway to Alex’s room, and crawled in the bed behind her.  
The strong, comforting arms around her waist soothed Alex slightly.  
“Shush.” Matt whispered into her ear, brushing the wild, blonde curls back from her face. “It’s going to be OK.”  
Alex turned around sharply and sat up. Her face and eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet with tears. It broke Matt’s heart to see Alex so upset and angry.  
“OK? How exactly is it going to be OK Matthew?” She spat at him. “The world is fucking ending and I am the other side of the world to my daughter who is fucking terrified, and I can’t do anything about it!” She screamed in his face.  
Matt had never seen anyone look like Alex did in that moment. He could see the love and pride for her daughter, tainted and marred with such anger and sadness, possibly maybe even despair and frustration, all rolled into one. He pulled her back down under the duvet with him, tucking her head under his chin.  
“I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean-”  
“No, Matt, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. It’s just, I didn’t get to finish saying goodbye to my baby. I’ll probably never see her again.” She sobbed. Matt held her as close as he could as the lights went out, flickering back on a moment or two later.   
“Power surge.” He mumbled. “They just said on the news that that might happen.”  
Alex twisted slightly to look at Matt. Young, beautiful, kind hearted Matt, who should have so much to look forward to in his life. The fear in his eyes was evident, but he was trying his best to hide it, she could tell.  
“What are they saying?” She asked.  
“No one is quite sure what’s going to happen. Power, water, phone lines could all go down at some point, there was talk of getting the military on standby in case of any civil unrest. There’s a chance the meteor could either just miss us, or burn up when it comes through the atmosphere, but they think it will hit Africa about 7am our time.” He decided not to tell her that the impact would probably create a bomb hundreds of times, if not thousands, more powerful than any ever seen on Earth, and if they survived that, and the possible earthquakes after, then the debris created on impact would block the sunlight from the atmosphere, causing temperatures to drop, and contaminating the water supply, which would eventually wipe all like from the planet, just like what had happened with the dinosaurs.  
“How did they not know that this was going to happen?” She asked sadly, tucking herself further into Matt, and slipping a leg between his. He stayed silent for a few moments, gathering his strength.   
“There was another meteor, a larger one, that collided with this one, that was much bigger at the time. They think that everyone was so busy studying the collision, that no one noticed that a 1.5 mile wide chunk was hurtling towards us at 100,000 miles an hour. By the time they saw it, it was too late, not that there would ever have been much that they could have done about it. They reckon we should be able to see it in a couple of hours.”  
They lay quietly in each others embrace for a few minutes, savouring the feel of being so close to each other.  
“How can you be so OK with this Matt? In 9 hours time, we are all going to die, we aren’t you panicking darling?”  
“Because… I need to be strong. Trust me sweetheart, I am petrified, but you need me to be strong for you, I need to be there for you. It’s not like I can change what’s going to happen.”  
“You don’t need to be strong for me Matt.”  
“Alex, I can’t say goodbye to my parents, or sister, the only other person I love enough to care about right now, is right here with me.“ He told her softly, squeezing her gently. “So, I’m going to do my best, to make this as...well, easy, I guess, as I can for you.” She felt Matt sit up from under under, and he held their hands between them.  
“What are you saying Matt?” Alex’s mind was spinning as he brushed the tears from her face. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?  
“I’m saying Alex, we have to die, we don’t have to die alone.” He cupped her other, still tear stained cheek, with his palm, and felt Alex unconsciously lean into it. “I love you sweetheart. I have done for a long time. It’s OK if you don’t feel the same, but I don’t want you to die feeling unloved, because you aren’t. What’s your line in this episode? You are loved, by so many and so much, and by no one more than me.” He didn’t have time to register what was happening before Alex’s lips hesitantly fastened themselves to his. Matt gently pushed Alex back by her shoulders.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, slightly shocked.  
“You just said… I thought we don’t have to die alone like you said. I love you too Matt. I never thought you could love me, so never said anything. I love you so much. I want you with me tonight, when… you know… it happens.”   
“Oh Kingston.” Matt whispered, caressing her both of her cheeks with a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptic smut really!

Matt leant forward and kissed Alex again, his hand slipping down to her neck so she couldn’t escape, not that she would. He licked at her lips until she parted them under him, granting his tongue access to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, as their tongue twined with each others, both slowly falling further back into the plush bedding. They moved so that Matt lay over her, his arms wrapped tight around her, and her around him as they kissed. Alex’s hand skated around the hem of his shirt, her fingers lighting up at the touch of his bare skin. She soon felt Matt’s arousal pressing into her thigh, and took that as permission to pull his shirt off of him. Alex’s soon followed, joined shortly after by the rest of their clothes as they languidly, lazily kissed, as though they had done it hundreds of times before. Alex knew from the times they had kissed on set that Matt was a good kisser and that it would feel amazing, but now, with no camera and no director to shout cut, it felt better than she could ever have imagined. The kiss was soft and gentle and oh so loving, yet so sexy and demanding and passionate. They lay on their sides in the bed, facing one another as they kissed and caressed every possible part of the other that they could. It didn’t take long for their hips to gradually start grinding, in desperate search of some friction.  
“Lex, have you got a condom? I really didn’t think I’d need one tonight!” Matt asked after Alex started stroking a dainty hand up and down his length.  
“Darling, the world is going to end in a few hours, I don’t think it matters if we use protection or not.”  
“Fair point.” Matt shrugged, hitching Alex’s top leg up over his waist, shuffling down slightly so he could line his aching length up against her entrance. He looked deep into her eyes, the green colour considerably darker than it had been earlier in the evening. “Are you sure about this Kingston? We don’t have to-”  
Alex cut his sentence off with a passionate kiss, pulling him closer with her leg. “Please, Matt. I need you.” She whimpered, burying her face into his neck. Matt slowly thrust into her hot, wet heat. It felt like coming home, like it was where he should always have been. He stilled for a moment, as she stretched to fit him perfectly before thrusting slowly and gently in and out of her. The whole time, they never broke eye contact as they rocked against each other, their hands caressing face, arms, backs and bums as they kissed. When Matt pressed two firm fingers to her clit, Alex found herself hurtling towards her climax, quicker than the meteor headed towards Earth.  
“I love you sweetheart, so much. Just let go, I’ve got you.” Matt told her quietly, holding her closer still in his arms. It was all the permission Alex needed. Her muscles tightened around him as her orgasm washed over her, chanting Matt’s name as her eyes fluttered closed. Matt came seconds later with a groan of her name. They lay still in each others embrace for what felt like hours after, but was really no more than half an hour, wrapped up in the duvet, forgetting about the whole world around them and focussing on nothing but the person laying next to them.  
“I love you Matt. I really do.” Alex mumbled eventually, trying but failing to holding back the tears again. “I’ve loved you for so long, but I was too scared to do anything about it. We missed out on so much time together.”  
“Lex, don’t think about that now. We got there eventually. We are together now, and if you think about it, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.” Alex stifled a sad laugh against his chest, pressing short, sharp kisses to it. “Even if it wasn’t the end of the world, I’d want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He continued.  
“Me too.” Alex whispered as she leant up to kiss his lips. Matt gently pushed her shoulders back, then tucked a stray curl behind her ear when she was supporting her own weight.  
“I mean it Alex. You are beautiful, funny, kind, a bloody good shag, and I love you so much. You are everything I ever wanted in a wife.” Matt crawled out of bed, pulling at the ring he had been wearing on his little finger religiously for the last few months. Alex sat up and gasped when she saw him down on one knee, wearing only his socks.  
“Would you marry me Alex?” Matt asked, his eyes full of love and hope as he held the ring out in front of him. Alex couldn’t help but notice the ‘would’ instead of ‘will’, a reminder that their time together would be cruelly cut short.  
“I would.”  
Matt grabbed Alex’s left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It fitted surprisingly well. “Oh you beautiful woman! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Matt picked her up from the bed and spun her around the room. “Come on, let’s go tell everyone!” He began running towards the bedroom door before Alex called him back, looking him up and down with a questioning look. “Shit! Clothes! Clothes would be a good start.” Matt hastily redressed as Alex threw on some yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt.  
Matt pushed her up against the front door on their way out, subtly grinding his hips into hers as a promise of what was to come once they had told as many people as they could their news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re engaged!” They shouted in unison, with Alex proudly showing off Matt’s ring. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone stared at them, mouths opening and closing like goldfish. Matt smiled down at his fiancée reassuringly.  
> “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything? Anyone? Come on, not even you Kaz? We normally can’t shut you up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for you all, not much I'm afraid. Feel I should warn you that updates will be a bit hit and miss for the next week or so... I'm definitely not going to forget about this, but I'm going on holiday, and probably won't have internet connection!
> 
> Also, thank you for the lovely few comments!!!! They really have made my week, and I really hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations! (Let me know what you think of it still though!!!) x

It took a few knocks before Karen answered her door, surprised to see Matt and Alex standing before her, grinning like love sick idiots, holding hands.  
“Is everyone here?” Matt asked, dragging Alex in behind him. In the living room was half the cast and crew of Doctor Who, Karen, Arthur, Steven and Mark included, all of them obviously crying. “YES! Everyone possible is here.” Matt said excited, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist.  
“We’re engaged!” They shouted in unison, with Alex proudly showing off Matt’s ring. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone stared at them, mouths opening and closing like goldfish. Matt smiled down at his fiancée reassuringly.  
“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything? Anyone? Come on, not even you Kaz? We normally can’t shut you up!” Matt asked nervously, he could feel the worry radiating from Alex in waves. She was anxiously twisting the ring around her finger, and he could tell she was questioning the whole engagement already. “Well, if you lot can’t be happy for us, then we will just go and celebrate elsewhere-”  
“No! It’s not- It’s not that we aren’t happy for you, because we are, aren’t we guys?” Karen told them, gesturing around the room, everyone nodding enthusiastically.   
“It’s just that, well, with what’s happening, is it the best idea?” Steven asked.  
“I know you are all a little unsure about this, but I love Alex, and she loves me, and if it weren’t the end of the world, I’d want to marry her, I’m going to spend the rest of my life with her, whether that’s 8 hours or 80 years.” Matt turned away from his friends and held Alex’s hand tightly in his own. “I love you so much sweetheart, and we are going to get through this together.” He squeezed her hands then wrapped his arms around her. “Future Mrs Smith.”  
“There is no future Matt. This is it. I will never be Mrs Smith.” A lone tear rolled down Alex’s cheek. Quickly, Matt brushed it away with his thumb and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
“We can pretend. Forget about all of this, and pretend that in a few months time, you will be walking down the aisle towards me, wearing a beautiful white dress.” He whispered into her ear, holding her close. Alex cupped her back of his neck, running her fingers through the soft locks of hair as she leant up to kiss him.  
“I love you sweetie.”  
“I love you more baby girl. Come on, let’s have a drink to celebrate.”  
Steven headed downstairs to his flat to grab the vintage malt whiskey and a bottle of the finest champagne that he had been saving for a special occasion. Seemed a waste to let them burn along with the world, he reasoned to himself, and he couldn’t think of a better occasion than Matt and Alex finally admitting their feelings to one another.  
Once everyone had a glass of their drink of choice, they all raised their glasses to Matt and Alex, toasting their engagement. No one could forget about the ominous news coming through the TV, but if this was to be their final celebration, they wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.  
By 2.30am, everyone is Karen’s flat was pleasantly tipsy, and all in surprisingly good spirits. Alex was sat in Matt’s lap, her arms draped casually across his shoulders, as they snogged in the corner, Matt’s hands caressing her lower back, his fingers just dipping under her t-shirt to stroke her golden, smooth skin. He knew he would never be able to get enough of kissing Alex. Every time their lips met and their tongues tangled together, he felt on top of the world, stars burst behind his eyes. He could see their future, laying opposite each other in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, watching TV with her legs in his lap on a Friday night after work, walking down the aisle, family holidays with Salome, maybe even a baby somehow, possibly adopting if that was something that Alex was still interested in, but as they relaxed amongst their friends, Matt couldn’t help but nearly shed a tear. They were just dreams, things that would never happen.  
Alex felt the change in his kisses, they became more emotional, more loving, less passionate. She pulled back slowly and looked him deep in the eyes, searching for hidden answers.  
“What’s wrong my love?” She whispered into his ear, checking no one was watching them.  
“I want to marry you Alex, but I can’t.” He admitted tearfully.  
“Come on, let’s go back to mine, no, ours, for a bit eh?” She asked softly, pulling him up by his hands. “Guys, we’re off. Er… I don’t know what to say, but thank you and I love you all, and hopefully, see you all on the other side!” She tried to joke, as she hugged everyone goodbye and whispered what was possibly her last words to each of her friends as Matt did the same.  
“Team TARDIS!” They all chanted, as Matt, Alex, Steven, Karen and Arthur all hugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god.” She gasped at the sight of the sky blazing. Matt came up behind her, pulling her back against his chest, resting his chin on her head and his hands on her stomach.  
> “Oh god.” Matt groaned. “It’s really happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, last chapter before I head off on my hols I'm afraid, and uhh ohh, CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!!! I'll update when I'm back in just over a week, if I don't have wifi.... (don't kill me for the wait!)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm really feeling the pressure to make sure the rest of this lives up to your lovely comments!!! xx

It took a while, but they eventually left, and made their way back to Alex’s flat.  
Matt left her in peace as she tried desperately to call Salome again, screaming a little each time the phone line came up as engaged. He held her close as she sobbed, walking back into the living room, throwing her phone across the room in frustration. The world was ending, she just wanted to talk to her little girl once more. She hadn't noticed that Matt had set up her laptop, opening up the Skype window. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it seemed that the internet was still running, hopefully it would be in LA too. He subtly pressed the call button, letting Alex sob on the sofa as the call tried to connect. After a few moments, Alex heard her precious little girls voice calling her through the laptop that Matt had placed on her lap.   
"Mommy?" Salome tearfully asked.  
Alex instantly sat up straight. Her face breaking into a smile as she looked up at Matt, silently thanking him.  
"Oh my god... Sal. Oh baby, are you ok?" She asked hurriedly, wiping her tears away. "I've been trying to call you for hours."  
"I'm so scared mom. What's going to happen?"  
Alex sighed, pressing herself further into the cushions. "I don't know honeybee, but daddy will keep you as safe as possible. He will look after you." She tried reassuring her. It wasn't a lie, Florian would defend and protect his daughter until his last breath, but this time it wouldn't be enough, there would be no protect any of them now.  
"But there's no one to look after you mom." Salome asked, bursting into tears again. Alex could vaguely hear Florian in the background, reminding his daughter that everything would be ok.   
"I'm not alone Sal. I've got Matty here with me. He's looking after me princess."  
Matt sheepishly poked his head round the corner of the laptop, saying hello to Salome as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Matty has been doing a really good job of making me feel safe, so don't worry about us. We're ok."  
"Why's Matty looking after you? Why not Karen?"  
"Because me and Matt love each other Salsa." Alex said happily, staring lovingly, but tearfully into Matt's eyes.  
They carried on talking for a while, until they all got too tearful to carry on. Salome was a bit too young to understand the fact that her mum and Matt were in love, just taking it on the surface and not giving it too much thought, but Florian was happy that Alex wasn't alone, assuming she was just seeking comfort in the closest place.   
Deciding to end the call was one of the hardest things Alex had ever had to do. The sight of her daughter, her fiance and her ex husband all in tears was gut wrenching, and as soon as the call disconnected an hour after it started, Alex turned herself into Matt's side, and sobbed harder than she ever had before. Matt tried his best to bring her comfort in the only way he knew how, wrapping his arms around her and twisting her hair, an action that brought comfort to them both.  
“Better?” He asked a few minutes later when her sobs finally subsided, too exhausted to continue. Alex finally thought she was all cried out.  
“Yes, thank you honey. I couldn’t get through this if I were on my own, if it weren’t for you.”  
Matt glanced up at the TV, flickering away in the background, showing the first pictures and videos of the meteor headed towards Earth. As soon as Alex saw the screen, she jumped up from the sofa, and ran to the window, opening the curtains wide.  
“Oh my god.” She gasped at the sight of the sky blazing. Matt came up behind her, pulling her back against his chest, resting his chin on her head and his hands on her stomach.  
“Oh god.” Matt groaned. “It’s really happening.” It was nearly 4am, but the sky was lit up like the middle of the day. The huge ball of fire was slowly making it’s way across the horizon from her flat over looking Cardiff bay, leaving a long trail of smoke in it’s wake. “I’d still kind of hoped that this was a really elaborate hoax or a brilliant marketing campaign or something.” He mumbled into her hair. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I wish I’d had the guts to tell you how I felt earlier. I really wanted to be your husband.”  
Alex spun around in his arms, tearing her eyes away from the illuminated sky, his hands now resting on her bottom. “Matt, honey, you have brought me more comfort tonight, than either of my ex husbands could ever have hoped too, and made me feel more loved than the two of them ever did combined. Over the last few years, you have become one of my closest friends, the only person I’d trust with my heart again. You might not be my husband in name, but you are in here, and that’s where it matters.” She told him, bringing his hands up from her bottom, to lay across her heart. “Aside from my daughter, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be with right now.”  
“In that case, Mrs Smith, I’d like to take you to bed and make love to you.” Matt playfully tugged Alex towards her bedroom, pulling at her t-shirt until she threw it aside, swiftly followed by Matt’s, then the rest of their clothes. Laying on her back, Matt nudged her legs apart, gliding into her core in one smooth thrust. He snapped his hips back and forth as Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels urging him on harder and faster. He suckled on a succulent breast, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as Alex toppled over the edge. Matt dropped his head into the crook of her neck as he came moments later. Out of breath, and covered in sweat, Matt collapsed onto the bed beside her, pulling his fiancée into his side, tucking them both under the duvet, shattered from a busy day filming as well as everything else that had been going on. Soon, Matt could feel Alex’s breathing slow against his chest as she started to fall asleep.  
"Lex? Lex? Sweetheart, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Matt shook her shoulder gently, pulling her back from the verge of sleep. “I don’t know what’s going to happen in the next few hours, but I want you to remember this. I am forever going to be grateful that I got to know you, and love you, and hold you like this. You have brought more joy and laughter to my life over the last couple of years, more than you will ever know. If we make it through this or not, I will always love you.”  
Alex pressed a final, lingering, emotional kiss to his lips as tears streamed down both of their faces. “Thank you darling, for everything. I love you too. I don’t know what to say. Just, I love you.” She curled into Matt’s side, as they cried themselves to sleep, bringing whatever comfort they could to the other, until they finally drifted off, holding each other as close as physically possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Matt?" Alex asked, terrified.  
> "I'm here sweetheart. Its going to be ok." he told her, as calmly as he could, wishing that this horrendous ordeal would soon be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!! I may be on holiday, but I have internet connection... got to love a holiday park with free wifi!!
> 
> Can't guarantee how much I'll update over the next week, but I will, things will be explained in chapter 7..... so don't give up on me!

The flash woke them both from their sleep. So bright, so sudden, it startled them both. Seconds later, came the most almighty sound, it sounded like the loudest clap of thunder they had ever heard. Windows smashed and houses shook. A photo frame holding a picture of Alex and her daughter that had been hanging on the wall fell to the floor with a crash, making Alex sit up, pulling the duvet tighter around her naked body. Matt sat up next to her, a look of sheer panic blanketing his face as Alex paled against him.  
"Matt?" Alex asked, terrified.  
"I'm here sweetheart. Its going to be ok." he told her, as calmly as he could, wishing that this horrendous ordeal would soon be over. The bedroom window in Alex's room smashed with the next deafening clap, causing Alex to shriek as glass covered the floor around them. With every other window that smashed around them, they heard more and more people screaming.   
The light that had been on next to Alex’s bed flicked off, and didn’t turn back on this time. The TV turned off too, a quick check of Matt’s phone showed that the wifi had gone down. An even quicker look out of the now exposed window showed the whole city of Cardiff in darkness. Matt yelped as he trod on a shattered piece of glass on his way back into bed, a shard cutting into his foot, leaving a slight trail of blood on the carpet and mattress. Luckily for him, the cut was mostly superficial, but it was hard to tell in the dim light of his phone screen whether there was any glass stuck in there. With a strip of toilet roll wrapped around his foot, Matt crawled back into bed. They were on their own now, there was no way the media could get any more information across to them with a power cut that covered at least the whole city, quite possibly the whole country. All they could do now was wait and see what happened. Matt pulled Alex down from where she had been sitting, pulling the duvet right up around their heads, and held Alex closer than he thought physically possible. He could feel her quivering with fear beside him. Matt shifted so that he lay on top of Alex, and kissed her sweetly. With a hand on the side of her face, thumbing away her tears, she just couldn’t stop crying. They had no idea would would happen in the next few hours. They could die, it might be quick and painless, they wouldn’t even know what had happened, it could be slow and leave them in agony. They could survive unscathed, bar a few broken windows, or be left with debilitating injuries and a world that had changed forever. Matt kissed her until she fell into a restless sleep again. A single tear rolled down his cheek onto her chest as he watched her eyes flutter closed. His beautiful Alex. It wasn’t the thought of dying that scared him, he’d always thought once you’re dead, you’re dead, that’s it, game over, it was the thought of never seeing Alex again that terrified him, of not being able to calm her fears, and leaving her alone again. He never wanted her to feel scared, or lonely, or helpless, but he couldn’t stop it this time. Carefully, Matt moved so he was next to her, and as he whispered how much he loved her, he too fell into a restless sleep, trying not to think of the fact that he may never wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex wake up after the meteor, what has happened to the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!! Had been hoping to have this uploaded last week, but the wifi was horrendous so couldn't, didn't been to leave you hooked on that cliffhanger so long. Let me know if this chapter lives up to expectations!

They woke with a start a couple of hours later with Karen and Arthur bursting through the bedroom door. Alex scrambled to grab the duvet, wrapping it close to her bare chest as she felt Matt’s arm sneak around her waist, keeping her close to his side. She looked up at him, and was struck by how beautiful he looked in that moment. His eyes were still half closed, his long, floppy hair was sticking out every which way, yet the first thing he did was hold her.  
“It’s gone! We’re safe!” Karen shouted as she bounced on the bed.   
“It broke up entering the atmosphere, a few small meteor’s made it down, but the world isn’t ending, we survived!” Arthur clarified, pulling Karen down from the bed, reminding her quietly to mind the glass. “The blasts, that broke the windows, was the meteor exploding.” Outside, they could here the tell tale sounds of people celebrating. There was cheering and singing, everyone sounded so happy and relieved.  
“We’re safe?” Matt asked quietly, suddenly more awake. “We’re safe baby!” He shouted, squeezing Alex closer to him. “What’s it like out there?”   
“Southern Europe and Northern Africa got it worst, and it’s still very early on, but there seems to be surprisingly little damage. About 50 people have been confirmed dead, worldwide so far, mostly from collapsing buildings, but it could have been so much worse. There’s a massive clean up operation getting started, most south-west facing windows were blown out, like yours Alex, but we’ve been so lucky. They don’t think there will be any lasting damage.” Arthur explained.   
Alex just sat next to Matt, physically unable to move, her mind whirring at 100mph. It’s over, she kept thinking, we’re still alive, but she couldn’t be happy about it. She looked across at Matt, and he looked back at her with such love. She tried speaking, but words failed her.  
“What about LA?” Alex eventually found the courage to say, worrying about her daughter, but unable to look up from where she was fiddling with the duvet cover, lodged firmly between her chest and knees.   
“We can get married my love.” Matt said, leaning down over Alex, pushing her back down into the pillows as he kissed her, not noticing that the duvet had pooled around his legs, leaving his bum on display, much to Karen and Arthur’s disgust. “Oh baby, I love you, I love you so much.” He mumbled, kissing her bare chest as Karen and Arthur watched on through their fingers. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, catching the pair watching. “Piss off you two! I’m going to make love to my gorgeous fiancée!” Matt delighted in telling him, grinding his hips not so subtly into Alex’s. Karen and Arthur fled the flat, not wanting to see more than they had.  
Matt continued grinding as his erection pressed into her leg, letting Alex know just how much he wanted her as he kissed and caressed every part of her that he could reach. Alex lay still beneath the sheets, with one hand lightly resting on his back, the other raised to look at her engagement ring. As she felt Matt nudge her legs apart, and his hot breath against her core, she choked back a sob.  
Matt’s head instantly snapped up, met with big, sad eyes.  
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You should be happy! We’re getting married!” That just made Alex cry more. “Lex? Please, what is it?” Matt asked, moving back up her body to brush the tears away with his thumb. Alex batted his hand away.   
“I’m sorry Matt. I think you should probably go. This… we… just… yeah, you should go. I’m sorry.”  
“Alex?”  
“Please Matt!” She snapped, climbing out from under him and passing him his jeans. “Just go.” The room was suddenly filled with a gust of wind, and Alex reached for her dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around her cold body, and carefully pulled her slippers out from under the bed, shaking the shards of glass out from them.  
Numbly, Matt pulled his clothes back on. Once he was fully clothed, he looked up at Alex. She sat of the edge of her bed, staring out of the broken window. Aside from the shattered glass everywhere, there were no clues in the outside world that everything had come so close to ending just hours before. Silently, Matt made his way closer to Alex, and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she instantly shrugged it away.  
“I’m sorry Matt.” She whispered, then stood up, walking into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, unaware that Matt was still standing stock still in her bedroom, confused. After a few minutes, Matt accepted that Alex wasn’t coming back in, and left. He made his way back to his apartment, unsure of what had happened, they should be happy, they were going to get married, they were going to die, well not today at least. He figured that Alex just wanted to tidy up, there was glass shards everywhere, frames and trinkets scattered all over the place that had been blown off shelves in the blast. He’d give her a couple of hours, get freshened up, then head back down. As he reached into his pocket for his keys, something else fell to the floor. The quiet clink of metal hitting the ground drew his eyes away from the door. There, on the cold, hard floor, lay his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because the meteors gone.... doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy for them! Loads more still to come....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Alex…” He whispered, twirling the ring around his fingers before slumping against the door. The door shook in it’s frame as he cried against it, clutching the ring tight to his chest, not caring if anyone saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I'm going to wind this up soon, BUT, will continue it with a separate follow on story, starting a series, of at least 2 parts, possibly 3, when the meteor won't feature really at all, just in a background bit of history kind of way. Let me know what you think as usual, I love reading the comments!

“Oh Alex…” He whispered, twirling the ring around his fingers before slumping against the door. The door shook in it’s frame as he cried against it, clutching the ring tight to his chest, not caring if anyone saw him. Everyone else was probably too caught up in their own little world’s anyway, celebrating, like he should have been.  
It took 10 minutes for Matt to find the strength to open his door. He flopped onto the sofa, curling himself into a ball as he mindlessly watched the news, groaning occasionally when the electricity cut out. People across the world were breaking the curfews, partying, celebrating surviving the apocalypse, but Matt didn’t care. Neither did he care that his apartment was a mess. His windows had survived, but most of his crockery hadn’t, the shelf that had supported it all had collapsed during the night. The planet may have survived, but Matt’s world was crashing down around him. Less than 12 hours. Less than 12 hours he had the chance to hold her and love her like he had wanted to for the last few years before she threw it all away. He had been so sure that he had got her, so sure that she had loved him too, but he was obviously wrong.  
Just three doors down, Alex had wrapped her duvet around herself, creating her own cocoon, closing herself off from the world around her. She wouldn’t cry. Not after her last divorce. She had sworn that she would be stronger, and not cry over a man. Even if that man was perfect, and if she loved him more than she had ever loved a man. Even if he had given her a near perfect night, because he didn’t mean it, not really. A young man like him couldn’t love an old woman like her. He was climbing the Hollywood ladder, had models and fangirls throwing themselves and their knickers at him on a daily basis. He deserved a family, a beautiful, young wife, who could give him the babies that he would wonderfully raise. There was no doubt in Alex’s mind that Matt would be an amazing father one day, he just seemed to connect with children. She couldn’t tie him down, because one day, maybe in a few days, maybe a few years, but one day, he would wake up and realise what he could have had, if it weren’t for his infatuation with her, and she couldn’t stand the thought of the look on his face as he walked away from her, she couldn’t survive it again. Alex reasoned with herself that Matt needed comfort as much as she did last night, that’s why they slept together, the engagement was only hypothetical anyway, they were both just seeking comfort in the nearest place. It took all of her strength to pull herself out of bed, and start tidying up the mess that surrounded her. How apt, she thought, every aspect of my life is a mess at the moment, shame the mess that was her love life wasn’t as easy to clean up. All Alex could do, was hide away for a few days, get her filming over and done with as quickly as possible, then head back to LA, knowing her daughter would be a welcome distraction. Filming their wedding scene now would be more bittersweet than ever.   
In the afternoon, Alex trudged to the kitchen, grabbing an unopened bottle of wine, and a large chocolate bar, before slinking back into the confines of her bed, before realising with a horrible suddenness what they had done in her bed the night before. Alex jumped from her bed, unable to settle in it, in the knowledge that just 12 hours before she had had sex with one of her best friends in it, now she had not only lost the best romantic relationship she had ever had, but also one of the closest friends as well, how would he ever be able to look at her again? With a blanket from the top of her wardrobe, her bottle of wine and chocolate bar, she cocooned herself on the sofa for the rest of the day. She flicked the TV on, to reports of what was happening across the world. Electricity was being rationed, along with water until they could establish that supplies for both were safe and plentiful, she was grateful that she had been too caught up in her grief for yet another failed relationship in her eyes to have emptied the bath tub of water. It gave her an excuse to stop wallowing on the sofa, pulling herself up to dig through the cupboards for candles and torches, some books and anything else she had that wouldn’t need power to use, most of the country would have an enforced power cut over night, with only essential power being let through. With her wine, chocolate, enough candles to light a church, and a murder mystery book, Alex settled on the sofa again, just as the lights went out, focussing on getting over Matt. Before she drunk herself into oblivion though, she had to try calling her daughter, and let her know that her mother would be home as soon as possible, when they could try and put the whole 36 hours before behind them.  
Matt felt numb. He had been pining after Alex for 2 years, and it is over within 12 hours. He knew she meant what she said, she did love him, but he also knew that she had been hurt before, badly. He needed to prove to her that he wasn’t just being opportunistic the previous night. With a new found conviction, as the sun was going down, Matt started rummaging through the cupboards and drawers in his flat, trying to find a few things that he knew would prove the depth and sincerity of his feelings. With only a small torch to light his way, it was hard work. Eventually, Matt was too tired to continue his search and passed out from exhaustion in his bed.   
He woke a few hours later from a restless sleep, determined to continue his mission. A quick stop to watch TV showed that the Army were now out in force across much of the UK, especially in London, where looters were trying to make the most of the broken windows, and people’s celebrations were getting out of hand. The night he spent with Alex had been the best night of his life, ignoring the possibility that it could have been the last night of his life. No one had ever made him feel like Alex did. He would prove to her how he felt if it was the last thing he did. He couldn’t live his life without Alex, and the meteor had shown that to him. It had made him put his life in perspective, acknowledge what was really important. It didn’t matter to him any more if he didn’t get that part he had been longing for, or if his new car wasn’t quite delivered on time. What mattered was his family, friends, and Alex, who deserved her own category, and if they were happy, then Matt was happy, that was all he cared about now.  
He toiled away for hours, ignoring the knocks on his door and his phone ringing, focussed solely on the task in hand, he found out online that a few shops had reopened, the ones least affected by damage, and unable to afford to stay closed. He was only out for a few hours, but managed to buy everything he needed in the few shops that were open.  
Negotiating Cardiff High Street was even more treacherous than usual. Wearing his favourite beanie hat, one that had been a birthday present from Alex the previous year, it was easy to lose himself amongst the crowd of partygoers. The rowdy masses of drunken people were making his shopping task harder. They must have been drinking for 48 hours straight. As he was leaving the florist, one young man approached Matt.  
“Doctor!” He guy shouted angrily. Great, Matt thought, just what I need right now, a fan unhappy with my portrayal of the Doctor. “Why didn’t you tell us? You have been to the future, you would have known this was going to happen! Why didn’t you warn us?”   
Matt tried to walk away, the young man was obviously drunk out of his mind, thinking Matt was really the Doctor, but he wouldn’t let Matt past.  
“Excuse me, I need to get back.” Matt tried interjecting. The guy was getting angrier.   
“No, tell me Doctor! Why didn’t you warn us?” He shouted at Matt, fisting his hands into the shirt on Matt’s chest.  
“Spoilers?” Matt attempted joking, just as a police officer pulled the guy away from Matt, putting him into handcuffs and leading him away for attempted assault. After giving a brief statement to the officer, and confirming he didn’t want to press charges, Matt could finally retreat back to the safety of his flat, with his now slightly crumpled flowers.   
By 7pm that evening, he was finished, and he made his way to Alex’s flat with the biggest bunch of flowers he could find, having straightened them up to the best of his abilities, and his enormous gift box. He set the flowers on the floor, knocked loudly on the door and quickly fled down the hall to his flat, hiding just inside the door so he could hear if Alex answered. A few moments later, Matt heard Alex’s door slowly creak open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The iridescent paper glinted in the light as Alex picked it up with shaking hands.

Alex assumed that it was Karen knocking on her door, begging her to go out drinking with them, but she wasn’t in the mood. After what happened with Matt, and the fact that Alex spent most of the day talking tearfully to her daughter, she just wanted to curl up on the sofa and consume another bottle of wine and chocolate bar, hiding away from the world, it was bad enough that she wouldn’t be able to see her daughter for a couple of weeks at least, as she was still obligated to stay in the UK until she had finished filming, and Florian had been adamant that he wasn’t putting Salome on a plane so soon after dodging disaster. Alex consoled herself in the knowledge that her daughter was safe, and now hopefully contactable again, anyway, airlines weren’t flying yet, and wouldn’t for a few days yet until experts had decided that it would be safe for them to do so. She didn’t feel up to explaining everything to the young redhead, deciding quickly she could get rid of her almost immediately by feigning illness. With her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, keeping out the draft from her broken windows, the door gradually creaked open, and Alex let out a soft gasp as she saw the gifts laying for her just a couple of feet away. Poking her head around the door, Alex could see no sign of who her secret admirer was, but she instantly knew who it was. Already, her resolve was crumbling, and she hadn’t even opened anything yet. The flowers were swiftly deposited on her coffee table, before retrieving the large gift box. The living room was filled was the soft aroma of the bouquet when she returned seconds later. There must have been a hundred different stems in there, all in beautiful pastel colours. Roses, gerberas, lillies, carnations, thistles, viburnums to name just a few, all in gorgeous pale pinks, lilacs, baby blues, mint greens, soft creams and whites. Matt must have walked into the florist and asked for a bit of everything in the right colour scheme. The ridiculous man never knew when to stop. An envelope caught her eye amongst the petals. The iridescent paper glinted in the light as Alex picked it up with shaking hands.

Dear Alex,  
My beautiful Alex. Please do me one small favour, do what I say in this letter. When you are done, you can decide what you want to do for yourself, but please let me say my piece.  
I love you. More than that, I am in love with you. I have been since the first day I met you and you didn’t slap me when I spilt my tea all over you. You laughed! I have never been more mortified in my life, but as soon as I heard that intoxicating laugh of yours, I knew I would willingly make a fool of myself every day if it meant I could hear that wonderful noise because of it.  
I know you too. I know that you think what we did the other night was a spur of the moment decision, words we said because we were so scared, but lacked a truth behind them. You’re wrong sweetheart. I meant every word I said, and every action I made. I knew what I was doing. I said I loved you, and that I wanted to marry you because I suddenly realised I may never have another chance. Just because the world didn’t end, it doesn’t mean that we have to too. Those 12 hours, when I was able to hold you just as I had always dreamt of, we among the best of my life. Thinking that we were going to die the other evening was the most terrifying experience of my life, but only because I thought I would never see you again. That meteor, in a way, was a blessing in disguise. I, along with many other people, had gotten too complacent. We forgot about what was important, friends, family, helping others, loving people, and being loved back, we spent too much time caught up in our own personal lives, ignoring what was going on around us, but we can see now, me especially. I don’t want to live my life, if you aren’t there next to me, because you, and Salome, with my family are the only things that matter to me now.  
I know you think I’m young, and I am, but, I have been told many times, that I am incredibly mature for my age. The other night, I didn’t run around, screaming and getting bladdered like a lot of people my age, I spent it trying to bring you whatever comfort I could. I wanted to spend my final night in the arms of the woman I am in love with.  
You can’t have children. That’s another excuse you’ll come up with. OK, I’ll admit it, I’d love the chance to be a father, but if we got married, I’d be Salome’s stepfather, and that is more than I could ever have hoped for. You have raised an incredible little girl Alex, and I already love her like my own, and I think she loves me too. I wouldn’t be losing the chance to have a baby, I’d be gaining an amazing daughter. If, and only if, you decided you wanted to have another baby, then I will do everything in my power to give you one. There’s IVF (In the last few years, technology has vastly improved), there’s the options of surrogacy or adoption as well, even fostering. There are options Alex, so that isn’t an excuse.  
Then, you will mention the fact that you are twice divorced. I know that baby. As much as I would love to hurt both of your ex’s for hurting you, especially the first one, they turned you into the beautiful, strong, feisty, determined woman that I know and love today. I love the double divorcee Alex, she’s the only Alex I’ve ever known, and she is fantastic!  
I’m not going to carry on, but I know you’ll worry about the distance (I have a lot of frequent flyer miles saved up, and I’m sure you do to, and skype is a godsend), and what people will say (Work and the fans would love it, and I don’t read the papers because they are full of crap anyway, I don’t care what they think and neither should you.) I’m sure there are more excuses, but I’ll have an answer for all of them, I promise!  
Remember, this meteor has given us all the reason to re-evaluate our lives, to change what doesn’t make us happy, it’s reminded us of our own mortality, given us all a much needed kick up the backside. You tried so hard to hide it, but I could tell that you weren’t happy on your own, you have too much love to share to be alone. When we lay together that night, I could tell that you were honestly happy. Your face lit up, and not just as you came, but the whole time, that magic sparkle returned to your eyes. Hopefully, you will see that I can make you as happy as you make me.  
In the gift box is a few little things that I’ve always been too nervous to give to you or tell you about. I’ve stuck a little note on each of them.  
Please, just don’t give up on us yet. I’ll make it worth your while.  
All of my love, forever,  
Your Matt xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex furiously wiped away her tears, clutching the letter to her chest as she collapsed onto the carpet sobbing, her legs simply unable to support her weight any longer.

Alex furiously wiped away her tears, clutching the letter to her chest as she collapsed onto the carpet sobbing, her legs simply unable to support her weight any longer. She ran her fingers over the edge of the gift box, before lifting off the lid and placing it on the sofa next to her. There were many gifts in there, each beautifully wrapped in different, thick wrapping papers with a gift tag attached.  
The first one that she opened, was a photo frame, holding a photo of Team TARDIS in Utah, attached a simple note saying ‘I keep this next to my bed.’ Alex had never seen the photo before, Matt was looking at her with such love as she laughed, she arms resting on his chest as he had one around her back, the other around Karen, with Arthur the other side of her. Steven stood the other side of Alex.  
Next, was a chiffon style scarf, a garish, brightly coloured floral print covering it. Matt had written that he had seen it in Covent Garden a few months before and it screamed Alex to him. He’d never given it to her because he didn’t want to risk her seeing through his feelings and shooting him down.   
He had given her all of the letters and drawings that Salome had done for him, to show Alex how much her daughter meant to him. There was a napkin that Alex had left a lipstick mark kiss on, along with a crude message scrawled on it when they’d been mucking around on set one day. It was a small token, just a joke to Alex, but had obviously meant so much more to Matt.   
He also gave her a small bag of sand from his first day on set, the red high heels she had worn in those first few days, and various other photos. Eventually, there were only two items left in the box. One was a thick, black notebook. As soon as Alex opened the first page, she slammed it shut. It was Matt’s diary, she couldn’t read that, it was private, but he had given it to her, with a note asking her to read the pages he had marked, but all of it if she wanted, he didn’t want them to have any secrets. The first page was written the day after Matt had been told he had got the part of the Doctor, and he had written that his mum had brought the diary for him so he could record the experience, because it would be life changing. Alex flipped through the pages with sticky notes attached, all of them were pages where he had written about her, how much he loved her, something they had done together, how he had comforted her on set one day, or how he missed her. The final pages was the previous days entry, where he had written of his sheer elation at finally telling Alex his feeling, then his crushing heartache when she kicked him out a few hours later.   
Tears streamed down her face, blurring the ink on the page as they hit the paper. It dawned on Alex that it should be a bit creepy that Matt had all of this stuff, but as she looked around her, but she didn’t see it that way. She had no idea that Matt could be so sentimental. He definitely didn’t come across as the kind of man to keep a diary, and write so deeply about his feelings in there, but then she reasoned that he had studied creative writing at university before moving on to drama. It was romantic. Possibly, the most romantic thing any man had done for her, though that wasn’t saying much.  
There was just one tiny gift left in the box. A ring box. Alex twisted and fumbled with the black velvet box, building the courage to open it. She didn’t know what to expect when she finally did. There, sitting amongst a folded note, was the ring Matt had given her two days before. Inside the smooth gold band, was a simple inscription that Alex knew hadn’t been there before. ‘I will love you to the end of the world’. The note just said ‘Please come home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now, will Matt & Alex get their happily ever after???


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sobbing Alex, eyes red raw, bloodshot and puffy, wearing just a baggy shirt that Matt was sure he had worn on set, the cream one with the red lines all over, and a pair of leggings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! Bit short, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think, if it's gone down well, I'll continue it as a series, I have a couple of ideas...

Alex went on autopilot. She didn’t know what she was doing until she found herself nearly knocking Matt’s door down, holding the ring box tightly in her left hand. Matt jumped up as soon as he heard the knock on his door, hoping that it was Alex. He threw it open wide, revealing a sobbing Alex, eyes red raw, bloodshot and puffy, wearing just a baggy shirt that Matt was sure he had worn on set, the cream one with the red lines all over, and a pair of leggings.  
“Alex!” Matt whispered loudly, his voice so full of excitement and fear.  
“Ask me again.” She instructed him softly, passing him back the gift box.  
Alex had barely finished speaking before Matt was down on one knee, holding the ring up to Alex.  
“Alex, sweetheart, I love you so much. So will you marry me?”  
“Yes. I will. YES!” Alex nodded her head and held out her left hand for Matt to slide the ring on. “I love you Matt.”  
“Not as much as I love you sweetheart.” Matt picked her up and spun her around, depositing her on his lap in his sofa.  
Alex just sat, her eyes transfixed by Matt’s. How had she tried to deny him? This, beautiful, funny, caring, romantic man, who she now knew loved her more than anything. That was one of the things she loved the most about Matt, he never failed to surprise her. He knew her so well, always knew exactly what she needed, ready to give her that extra nudge, convincing her of what she knew deep down was right, or whether just to be a shoulder to cry on.  
They sat there, gazing longingly, lovingly into each others eyes for a couple of minutes, half an hour, half a day, neither had any idea how much time had passed before Matt’s hand reached up and brushed the tears from Alex’s face, ones she didn’t remember crying. She let out a tearful laugh. She’d been waiting for nearly 50 years for the love of her life to come along, for someone to make her feel like she did in that moment. Ralph made her feel that way in the beginning, before he carelessly tossed her aside like his dirty laundry, damaging her more than she would ever be willing to admit to. She thought that it had been a bad love, if that were possible, too much, always destined to fizzle out, or rather, spectacularly implode like it did. With Florian, it had always been more steady, he was willing to give her the happy, stable family that she had always longed for, or so she thought. The irony bring that what she always wanted, would tear apart everything she had always wanted, ultimately it was just as self destructive for her, but Matt… Matt was something else. Evidently, it was a long burning desire, steadily building into what she knew would be a long lasting love. It had taken nearly 50 years, but she knew that this was what true love felt like. Matt was all she would ever need in life, as soon as she could fly Salome over to be with her, then she would have her happy family.  
“Alex? Lex? You ok?” Alex snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Matt’s voice. “You looked like you were in another world.” He teased.  
“Sorry darling, I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“About how happy I am, how much I love you, and how much I want to make love to you.” Alex grabbed the back of Matt’s neck, linking her fingers at the nape, and pulled him in for a hard kiss.   
“I’d like nothing more, my beautiful fiancée.” He whispered into her neck, nipping and sucking at the crook of her shoulder, as Alex threw her head back in pleasure. “Let me take you to bed.” Matt slowly stood up from the sofa, and held his hands out for her to follow him, sharing knowing looks as they made their way down the hallway.  
They stood staring at each other at the foot of his bed, until Matt stepped closer, resting his hands on Alex’s lower back, his fingers just brushing her bottom. Her fingers clutched lightly at his shirt, before fisting tighter, as she leant up to kiss him, pulling him down to her. Their tongues intermingled, stroking softly at the others while they sucked on lips. Hands started roaming, and things quickly got hot and heavy as they tumbled into bed, clothes being shed en route, until they were both naked and Alex was sitting astride Matt’s hips, leaning down to kiss him as her nails raked down his toned torso.  
It didn’t take long, both were so delighted to have the other in their arms again that they didn’t need the foreplay. Without warning, Alex wrapped her small, dainty hand around Matt’s achingly hard cock and sank down on him. She soon set a quick, hard, rough rhythm as Matt guided her with his hands on her hips. Obscene moans escaped both of them as Matt felt his release building. He brought a hand down to rub at her clit, while pulling the rest of her lower so he could suckle on a breast, biting lightly on a taut nipple. Alex flew apart above him, almost screaming her release as Matt came deep inside her, reminding her of his love for her until she collapsed out of breath on top of him. With his now flaccid cock still sat inside her, Matt pressed a kiss to her curls, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. Now that he had her, he would never let her go again.  
“Why did you do it Alex?” Matt asks eventually, breaking the silence surrounding them.  
Alex just buried herself further into Matt’s chest. “Because I love you.” She replied simply, but unable to look up at him.  
“How? If you love me, how could you rip my heart out like that, like it meant nothing to you?” Matt was getting a bit angry, he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying.  
“I love you so much, that I want you to be happy no matter what the cost. I didn’t realise just how much, and for how long, you had loved me. I thought one day, you would regret being with me, realise what you could have had, and I couldn’t bear that. I couldn’t bear to have to watch you walk out of that door, and out of my life, because you had realised that I had held you back, so I did what I thought was best. Turns out, I was wrong. I’m sorry Matt.” Matt felt a lone tear drip down onto his shoulder where her head was buried. He held her closer, never wanting to let her go.  
“Have you thought about a date then?” Matt asked, smiling into her hair, hoping to distract her from her tears.  
“I don’t want to wait. Soon.” Alex kissed his bare chest before crawling off of Matt, snuggling into his side instead. They fell asleep in each others embrace, safe in the knowledge that neither was going anywhere, any time soon, totally serene in their lives at that moment.  
That evening, when the world had been so sure of it’s impending doom, had been the best and worst night of their lives. Neither would ever have been sure if they would ever have built up the courage to tell the other how they felt, too afraid of rejection. It took the end of the world, to show them what they could have lost, without having ever had it in the first place. Whilst the rest of the world was celebrating their survival, Matt and Alex had the much bigger task of planning their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad this is over, I've really enjoyed writing it! Something completely different to anything I have done before, let me know what you think, please????? See you all again soon xxx


End file.
